What I wish for
by Akari.feat.Mido
Summary: One Eve - Two Hearts - Three Kisses - Four Wishes
1. Chapter 1

What I wish for

One Eve, Two Hearts, Three Kisses, Four Wishes

Gokudera Hayato knew. He knew all the time that his beloved Juudaime, Sawada Tsunayoshi, loved Sasagawa Kyoko. And he knew that his great boss could get whatever woman he wanted. After all he was such an awesome and great guy. That's why Gokudera Hayato knew that Miura Haru's love for Sawada Tsunayoshi would be in vain. He always thought she should already stop loving him and move on because it's a waste of time to run after something you can never reach. He knew and it irritated him how she couldn't notice it herself. No matter how much she was rejected. No matter how much Sawada Tsunayoshi showed his love for Sasagawa Kyoko. No matter how much Miura Haru has cried all alone. The stupid woman wouldn't stop chasing after him and it made Gokudera Hayato mad. He was mad at her for being blind. He was mad at her for not giving up. He was mad at her for loving Tsuna. He was mad because she was so stupid. That he thought. He knew that it would only end with her having a broken heart. And he knew that she would end up crying all alone. He knew that. He thought he knew everything. But one thing he didn't know. Something important about himself.

* * *

The cold winter has occupied Namimori Town. Almost all trees have lost their leaves and the whole town was covered with a pure white blanket of snow. The young Vongolas have been visiting the high school for one and a half year - except for Hibari who might never leave Namimori Middle. They are now second years in high school and enjoy their youth. The fighting has taken a break for long and they lived a peaceful live while dealing with daily problems like the school and studies, friendship and love. Gokudera and Haru were invited to an elite private high school. Because they were the best in their middle schools they were offered a scholarship. And the others went to an ordinary high school. Even though the two of them really wanted to go to the same school as the others they still had reasons not to go. For Gokudera it was that it would benefit the family if he went to a good school and then to a good college. Also Tsuna would feel bad if Gokudera refuses the offer only to follow him. Gokudera was smart after all so he should take that chance for his own future. Haru went against her wish because her dad wanted her to go to the elite school. And she herself knew that it would be better for her and her future so she accepted it. The two were sad that they couldn't enjoy their high school life with their friends and but it didn't mean that they didn't met each other regularly. On the opposite, they spend a lot of time together every free moment they came together at Tsuna's and when they had exams they held study sessions at Tsuna's. Resulting that they never felt lonely and everyday seemed to be happy and eventful. And though Gokudera and Haru never seemed to have a harmonizing relationship even the two of them kinda got along in the end. After a year of always hearing her moan about why Tsuna and her couldn't be at the same school and in the same class and why she was stuck with him. She finally stopped whining to him and seemed to have accepted her fate. Other than that she dropped referring to herself as Haru and got more bearable. So he called her less often 'stupid woman' and they quarreled less but they still did regularly. In the end their school life was also very peaceful.

* * *

It was the 24th of December and another long day at school has come to an end. The students were quickly packing their things to get home as soon as possible and to enjoy the rest of the day with their family and friends.

"Finally! School's over and soon we'll be all together celebrating Christmas!" Haru said excitedly to Gokudera who was walking beside her as they went out of school. She really looked forward to that day. The whole family will meet at Tsuna's to hang out and play.

"Yeah... Great..." He answered her not as near to her enthusiasm. How can she always be so positive? The cold and cloudy weather was annoying. Everyone rushed to get presents or to prepare everything. It's just unnecessary. It's just a day like every day. It's just some western event which invaded the eastern culture and he didn't need it. "Well, I'll see you later then." He was about to walk away but Haru stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"W-wait... Could you... Would you please... Come with me for a while?" She asked in her cutest tone looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Why?" He asked annoyed wanting to go home already.

"I need your help." He still stared at her skeptically awaiting a better answer of her. But all she did was looking pleadingly at him while she said a really long: "Please!"

"Geez." He scratched the back of his head and gave her an irritated. "Fine!" His cheeks got lightly red when he saw her face lit up and her smiling happily. When he suddenly felt a little embarrassed he turned his face away and let her drag him along. "But make it fast will ya?"

"Yes!" She cheerfully hummed the Jingle Bells while they walked towards the crowded city.

When they walked past the cake shop Haru was regularly visiting he could almost hear her thoughts screaming out how badly she wanted to go in there to eat the special Christmas cake. There was a big poster hanging by the shop and Santa-Maids who advertised the special Christmas menu. The cake looked so dreamy and delicious on the photo it was like something a cake lover just had to eat. But she could restrain herself from her inner desires. He was glad that she didn't say a thing about the cakes though a side of him wished that he could saw her happy smiling face when she took a bite from a delicious cake. It's one of her cutest and she has many cute faces. However it'd only be a waste of time and money and they still had errands to run therefore he wanted to end this trip as soon as possible. But a vendor came across his plans. She went towards Haru who seemed to have an 'I want to eat it!' printed on the forehead.

"Miss, would you like to come to our store and try our new special Christmas cake?" She asked her politely with the open menu in her hands showing pictures of the cake paradise. But Haru was strong and refused. She knew too well what Gokudera thought and she already asked him to go with her so she didn't want to annoy him any further.

"I'm... sorry, we don't have time for that..." She said trying to hide her sadness.

"Everyone's in a hurry at Christmas." The woman laughed putting a piece of paper into Haru's hand. "I'd still like to give you our coupon just in case." She explained skillfully rising Haru's desire. "Only today there is a special discount of 20% for every cake and for couples it's 30%." Haru stared at that piece of paper in her hands as if it was holy. She thought about when to go maybe she can go another time when she wasn't with Gokudera but that would be difficult today.

"Hmmm…" Haru's brain worked real hard even Gokudera could see. He knew he wouldn't win against the cake so he just gave in to make her decision easier.

"Let's go in there." Haru looked surprised up to him as if she'd seen a ghost.

"You want to eat cake?" She asked in total disbelieve. Gokudera and Cake? That wouldn't fit each other. It felt kinda weird for her hearing him say that.

"No, but you want to. Right?" He answered averting her sparkling eyes while he felt his face became hotter. She seemed to be really happy about that and it made him feel happy too though he would never admit it.

"Is it really okay to go in there?" She asked to make sure she didn't misunderstand him.

"Yeah... Hurry before I change my mind." He said with an annoyed tone in his voice still not looking at her face.

"Yay, !" She smiled brightly and giggled making him grin slightly.

"Oh my, what a cute couple you make!" The sales lady said and laughed a bit. The two of them were very surprised by that and blushed brightly. Do they look like that? Do they behave like a couple? Haru softly slapped her cheeks and was about to tell her that they weren't a couple.

"We aren't-" But Gokudera stopped her by putting a hand on her mouth.

"Don't tell her. Otherwise you won't get the 30% discount." He whispered.

"Are you fine with that?" Gokudera wanted to pretend that they were dating? Even though it was for a discount it felt unreal. In the past he would never dare to do something like that even if his life would be on the line. But he was okay with it.

"Yeah." He pinched her cheeks as her mouth formed a bright smile. "Stop grinning like that you look like a fool." He said lightly embarrassed but he meant the opposite.

"Okay!" She quickly took his hand and ran into the shop. Though he just insulted her nothing could spoil her mood anymore. After all they were about to enter the cake paradise.

The Shop was decorated very wintery. Everything was toned in the colors of Christmas and the sweet smell of cinnamon in the air made them feel like they were in Santa's Bakery. It was very warm and sticky in there because there were so many couples. But she didn't mind it at all. Luckily they quickly found a place to sit and let a Santa-Maid take their order. Haru ordered two special Christmas cakes and a few biscuits but Gokudera only had a cup of tea.

"It's so delicious." She raved about the cake. It was really the king or god of cakes, so sweet and fluffy as if she ate a rainbow with flowers though she didn't know how that tasted. "I could only eat cake all the time and I'd never get sick of it."

"That's not very healthy." Gokudera mentioned after taking a sip from his tea.

"You're right." She mumbled putting another piece of cake into her mouth. "After Christmas I need to diet again." She stated with a sigh while she looked at the cake as if it was the last think she'll ever eat.

"Why?" The storm guardian asked confused. She wasn't fat after all. Why do girls think they need to diet when they're actually fine the way they are? Women were seriously annoying and complicated. He thought.

"Well, when it's Christmas there's a lot of delicious food and sweets. And that time I eat very much…" She tried to explain while thinking about why she really wanted to diet. "I want to be pretty…" Of course girls want to be pretty especially for the ones they loved. She didn't want him to call her stupid or ugly or annoying anymore. She was sick of it and wished that he'd be kinder to her. And she was really happy that today he was actually acting nice with her. That he kept her company with her errands and that he was eating cake with her. She was really happy and thought today was special. Maybe he didn't really hate her. Maybe she had a chance.

"You are fine the way you are." He said while taking another sip from the tea. She was fine the way she was. She wasn't fat at all. She won't get fat that fast. And even if she gained a little weight no one would notice that except for her. He thought she didn't need to stop doing what she loved. After all she was so cute when she ate cake and so happy. After suddenly realizing what he thought he shook his head to shake off these embarrassing thoughts. With a little blush on his cheeks he turned his head to not look at her surprised face.

"Thank you!" She smiled brightly. Who'd have thought that he could be like this? He looked so sweet when he was embarrassed that she just had to giggle. "You are cute Gokudera-kun."

"What? I'm not cute at all." He almost screamed with a face as red as a cherry forcing Haru to break out in laughter. She was happy. Very, very happy. Her stomach felt warm and fluffy. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter and redder. Yes, today was really special, she thought. She might have a chance after all. Maybe her second love will come true.

"Want to have a bite?" She asked him holding out her fork with a piece of cake towards him.

"N-no… I don't like that kind of stuff." He stuttered. His eyes widened when he looked into hers. Her smile was small but it still showed how cheerful she was and her eyes seemed very dreamy and kind. That's how she usually looked at Tsuna from afar. He knew that look too well. Because he always watched her looking at him. Always getting irritated. And always picking a fight. Always losing his senses. He always wanted her to look at him. Why was she looking at him like this now? Was she thinking about Tsuna even when she was with him? It irritated him. His chest suddenly felt a piercing ache. All she ever saw was Tsuna. Even if he was with her he didn't really exist with her.

"Aww why? Just try one bite!" Haru knew he didn't like sweet stuff. But still she wanted him to try. She wanted him to get to know something she loved and enjoyed. After all everyone wants to share the things they loved with people they loved, right?

"Shut up, I don't want any of that!" He still refused.

"Say Aaahhn!" She said demanding still holding the piece of cake towards him.

"Why do you insist on making me eat that?" Even though he kinda wanted to eat it he didn't want to take it. It's too embarrassing and he was too stubborn. Furthermore she should only feed the person she loved with cake not just some friend she always arguing with. When she even offered him cake then how often might she eat it with Takeshi? They seemed to get along well these days and it irritated him even more. "If you don't give it to me then you'll have more to eat."

"But I want to share the things I love with the people I love!" She suddenly burst out without thinking causing the whole room to fall into silence. When she suddenly realized what she was saying she began to heavily blush and tried to explain herself while stuttering something unintelligible. "Ah… um… I… I mean-"

"Fine, I understand." The blushing smoking bomb said loudly for everyone to hear. He took the cake from the fork she was holding with his mouth and ate it. "I love you too, okay?" No matter how embarrassing it was for him to say these words he knew for her it was more embarrassing to burst out like that in the crowded café when everyone looked at her. Therefore he felt that he wanted to protect her even though they just pretended to date at that moment the words he said he honestly meant them. "Sit down and eat, will ya?" He sent her a glance which signalized that she should act it out like him.

"You're always so stubborn, tehehe…" She stuttered in a fake sounding voice and sat down. When she recalled what he said her face got hot and reddened. He said he loved her though he didn't really mean it but he said it. His voice and these words were echoing in her head. "It's delicious, right? Want another bite?"

"Just eat up so we can finish your errands already." He answered with a slight smile which surprised her. He seemed so kind and sweet. He never looked that way at her. She can hope right? It's not hopeless right?

"Okay!" She smiled happily. Today was a really special day.

* * *

Hey there!

here's my sepical christmas ff about my OTP GokuHaru

i hope you'll enjoy it, the next chap will hopefully arrive tomorrow

love mido


	2. Chapter 2

After she finished eating the cake he paid for it and they left. It got darker as they walked through the crowded streets of the city. The buildings were decorated with garlands and lights. The streets were shiny that it seemed like a dream and everywhere was the sweet smell of cinnamon and pastries. Everything gave off a very warm aura and everyone really felt that it was Christmas Eve, a special day they spend with their family or friends. Everyone seemed happy and cheerful. Everyone except for Gokudera Hayato. He didn't like the crowd. Too many people and too much hassle about something so unnecessary. But his grumpy mood was lifted by the cheerful cosplay-girl who was walking next to him. Only for her did he go through all this hassle, no one else. And she seemed very happy about being here even though it was with him. Well, after all she was the one who made him go with her. She should be thankful he thought. And she was.

"Thank you so much for accompanying me today Gokudera-kun." She smiled happily rubbing her hands because they felt somewhat cold. "Should I really not pay my share of the cake for you?"

"As if I'd let a girl pay. I am a gentleman after all." He declared making Haru burst out in laugher.

"Since when?" She asked trying to calm herself down.

"Just think of it as a Christmas present." He brushed it off slightly scratching his red nose.

"Thank you..." She almost whispered in a kind tone. "And thank you for protecting me..." She still felt embarrassed and shy about what happened. She wasn't used to him being so kind but it made her so happy she could just grin all the time like an idiot.

"About what you said in the cafe... I know you just meant it as friends... So... You don't need to feel too embarrassed about anything..." Haru looked up to him with a surprised expression. Did he just say that to cheer her up? Did he think she was upset about her outburst in the cafe? How sweet, she thought and giggled. But that earlier it was not for a friend because she really meant what she said. Should she tell him? She wondered what kind of expression he'd make if she told him and what he'd say as reply. No not yet Haru. You must be patient. She covered her mouth and cheeks with her scarf and just nodded to him as a reply. "So... What was it that we came here for?"

"I want to buy a present!" Haru answered cheerfully when she remembered what she actually wanted to do in the city.

"And why did you drag me with you? Couldn't you have gone alone as well?" He asked when he saw her delighted face. That present was surely for Juudaime. She looked so sweet when she walked next to him wondering what would be a good present, he thought. Though it was his beloved Juudaime he envied him. He wanted all that what he had. Her sweet smile, her cute laughing, her love and her everything should belong to only him.

"No!" She said determined and grinned so cheekily that it made his heart thump. "I absolutely need you!"

"Then I'll give my best to pick out the best present ever." He grinned back and poked her nose. He is gonna make her and Juudaime happy he thought even if he must neglect his own happiness. After all these two were the people he loved the most.

"Then let's get in there." She pointed at a boutique for men's clothing and grabbed his hand to drag him in there. It was also fancily decorated and gave off a very nice Christmas mood. There were a few people and also couples.

"What do you intend to buy here?" Gokudera asked as he looked over the shelves of the store. There were mostly clothes but also a few accessories like hats, gloves, scarfs and others.

"I wanted to buy a pullover." She said while she looked over the clothing as she grinned happily. Her face clearly showed that she thought very hard about what the person that gift was for would like the most. For the person she liked the most. He suddenly had the urge to clench his fists but he grabbed the first pullover lying next to him and showed it to Haru.

"How about that?" He asked before taking only one look at it.

"Do you really think that's good?" She wondered looking at it with doubting eyes. He held a pastel yellow pullover with an imprint that showed a lion baby which says 'I bark but I don't bite'. Haru though that it was really cute but it didn't fit Gokudera's image at all. Did he really like that stuff? She wondered.

"Y-yeah!" When he took a brief look at it he was kinda shocked about what he had picked. Why was such a cheesy thing sold in a boutique for men's clothing? He asked himself. "I think it's kinda… special!? Though it looks like this it's somehow…. special!"

"I see." Haru giggled silently. He might like that because it reminds him of his beloved Tsuna. She thought. She was a little envious of Tsuna. He was really loved and respected by Gokudera. Whenever he spoke to Tsuna his eyes were shining like those of a little child's when it looked at something it loved. "What is your size?" She asked while looking into the pullover to see its size.

"M. Why you ask?" He stared confusedly at her. Wasn't that for Tsuna. He was surely a lot bigger than him. When she saw it was not M she searched through the pile from the shelf that Gokudera took it from.

"Here!" She only answered holding that pullover towards him. "Try it on!"

"Eh? Why? My size-" He wanted to confirm with her that his size was too big for Tsuna but she just pushed him into the fitting room and threw the pullover onto him.

"Show me when you wear it!" She grinned closing the cabin and leaving a perplexed Gokuders alone in there.

"Geez." He sighed but still gave in and changed into the pullover. Why did she pick his size and why did he had to try it on for her? He was obviously bigger than Tsuna that thing will never fit him. When he saw himself in the mirror he sighed at how awful it looked on him. Totally out of character though the size and fit was perfect the image itself was just weird. "Hey, I'm done!" He said opening the cabin seeing Haru's smiling face.

"It suits you well!" She cheerfully commented with her thump up. "I think I will choose this then."

"Don't you think it's a little too big?" He asked confused. The pullover might go wel with Tsuna but the size will not go. He scratched the back of his head thinking if he might have underestimated Tsuna's size.

"It seems to fit perfectly to me." Haru said sonfidently.

"If you think so." She was the cosplay-freak after all. She might know better than him about sizes and whatever. He closed the cabin to change back to his own clothes again sighing for a third time.

* * *

After they finished Haru's Christmas shopping they finally met up with the others at the ice skating ground. The whole family was already there eagerly waiting for the two of them.

"Sorry! It's my fault that we're late." Haru apologized and bowed lightly to greet them all. Gokudera just lifted his hand to greet everyone and walked to Tsuna.

"I'm sorry too, Juudaime. It's partly my fault." He apologized and bowed.

"No problem." Tsuna said with his shy smile. How unusual for him to apologize, he thought. He wondered what happened to those two to come so late. What were they even doing together? They were always quarrelling about every single thing. It's a miracle that he apologized and that he didn't blame her. "We weren't waiting for too long."

"Yeah, it's no problem at all." Kyoko who stood beside said cheerfully. She put a hand on his shoulder and giggled. She could guess what he was thinking because of his confused expression. Of course she knew what was going on. She was very close friends with Haru after all.

"Okay…" Gokudera sighed. "Then I'm glad…" He was relieved when he glanced at Haru and saw her still smiling. He asked himself how Haru felt when she saw the two of them like that. Was it the same like when he saw her only watching Tsuna or was it different?

"Well then, shall we go?" Kyoko asked pointing with her fingers at the ice skating place.

"Yes!" Haru shouted excitedly. She was the first to walk towards the boot where they lend the shoes. Everyone followed and got their shoes to get on the ice.

Haru's legs were shaking so much as if the ice under her could break any moment. She tried real hard to control these tools on her feet when she tightly held onto the barrier which divided the iced area to the normal one. Like she said it was obviously her first time and she behaved very much like it. But she wasn't the only beginner.

"It's harder than it looks like, right Takeshi-kun?" Yamamoto who also had his problems handling the magic devices to move on the slippery ice joined Haru by wobbling behind her and trying to master the skates.

"Hahaha. Yeah!" He said with his usual grin. "But it's still kinda fun."

"Yes." Haru giggled. She was glad that she wasn't the only one who couldn't properly skate. Luckily Takeshi was there to keep her company. So it was still fun. She took a break and looked around to see how the others were doing. Lambo and I-Pin couldn't find shoes that fit their little feet therefore they had to stay with Reborn and Bianchi who sat in a pretty café and enjoyed their hot chocolate and cake. Tsuna, surprisingly, and Kyoko were doing pretty fine. They slowly skated next to each other while having a nice conversation. Ryohei and Gokudera were extremely good at skating and showed off their skills by racing each other with extremely high speed. But when Gokudera saw Haru and Yamamoto chatting so friendly with each other he stopped and rushed over to them.

"Let's see how the beginners are doing." He laughed at Ryohei and pointed with his thumb at the two of them. Ryohei only nodded and followed him while grinning excitedly like he always was.

"Hey, that looks extremely fun. What are you guys up to?" Ryohei asked Yamamoto and Haru when he and Gokudera arrived.

"It's not funny! Teach us how to skate, guys!" Haru demanded still holding onto the barrier barely standing on her shaking legs.

"I kinda expected that you couldn't skate but you Yamamoto?" Gokudera laughed as he felt superior to the baseball idiot.

"Well, I guess that's not my sport. Hahaha!" The rain guardian answered unimpressed with his usual cheerfulness. Somehow he was always immune to Gokudera's insults which irritated Gokudera. And it irritated him even more that Haru was supporting that brainless idiot. She even called him and Ryohei by their first names and only him not.

"Don't give up Takeshi-kun. We can learn from Ryohei and Gokudera how to properly skate." Haru said confidently. After all of them spend so much time together she got used calling everyone by their first names. But she felt too shy and too embarrassed to call Gokudera by his' though she could always call Tsuna's first name when she was in love with him. It seemed really weird to her but she couldn't help it. Her love for Gokudera felt different than her love for Tsuna but both never felt wrong. Love sure was complicated. When she looked at the angry grumpy cat Hayato she wondered how she could fell for him after she was in love with such a shy and sweet boy like Tsuna. They're totally different. But still she fell in love with him for who he is. Even though he was like this Gokudera Hayato was still very lovable.

"Tch! I don't want to teach you stupid woman. I'd be a pain in the ass." He grumbled crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was very frustrated about the fact that she still wouldn't call his first name. Well, he also didn't call her by her name but it was too embarrassing to him. His pride wouldn't allow that. It was too off character and too uncool.

"Eh? What have I done to you now?" Haru was confused. Why did he always get angry so easily? She doesn't know what she's supposed to do. Not talking would be a solution but that she didn't want to do. Their friends after all, right? And she really liked talking to him even though it often ended in a quarrel it was still fun.

"Why don't you want to teach them? I think it could be extremely fun." Ryohei asked also confused about why the grumpy cat was irritated again.

"Yeah, don't be a spoilsport and help us out, will ya?" Takeshi asked with his usual grinning face. Not noticing that the storm guardian's mood wasn't too good exactly because of him.

"Fine I'll do it okay? You happy?" They plainly nodded with a slight smile when he finally gave in.

"It's such an honor to be helped out by Gokudera. Hahaha!" The rain guardian laughed amused.

"Stop laughing like that all the time it's creping me out!"

"But I can't help but to laugh when I feel happy." Takeshi said without any care in the world not noticing what actually happened.

"Always smiling and laughing when you're happy is good! You should try to be more happy too, Gokudera-kun." Haru supported Takeshi. She wanted Gokudera to laugh more and happy. Live was too short to be grumpy all the time. He should enjoy every moment properly.

"How am I supposed to be happy being surrounded by idiots all the time?" The silver haired guy turned his head and crossed his arms.

"Idiots are happier than normal people right? Hahaha!" Takeshi said still too dense to understand the situation.

"Baseball-Idiot I'm gon-" The smoking bomb almost attacked Takeshi when Ryohei didn't stop him by holding his shoulder.

"Well, I'll take care of Yamamoto. You properly teach Haru, okay?" Ryohei said to finally stop the arguing and dragged Yamamoto with him somewhere far away.

"I am in your care. Please treat me well!" Haru said eagerly awaiting her special coaching by Gokudera-sensei.

"Can you stand without holding the barrier?" He first asked.

"Well... I wouldn't dare to let go of it..." Haru admitted.

"If you keep hanging onto the barrier you'll never properly learn how to skate." Gokudera sighed. Somehow Haru looked really cute when she clung onto the barrier like that.

"I see..."

"Now try to balance your feet and straighten your body and slowly let go of that thing." He positioned himself in front of her to catch her if it was needed.

"Yeah..." Haru was a little scared to fall but she still did as he said. She straightened her body and balanced her feet. The shaking decreased and she slowly lifted her hand from the barrier. "And now?"

"Turn your right foot to the two o'clock position and your left foot to the ten o'clock position. Keep your weight evenly distributed and glide, keeping both skates on the ice. Shift your weight from one skate to the other once you feel more confident." He explained.

"I don't think I can master it that fast." Haru slowly said while she tried to perform what he explained. She hesitantly took a few steps forward but she couldn't keep her balance and fell. "Wahhh!"

"Har-!" Gokudera immediately tried to catch her. But the two of them landed on the iced floor after she pushed him down when he held her. When they were lying on the floor a moment of silence fell upon them. They slowly opened their eyes and were shocked to see how close their faces were. But more than that they were perplexed about the soft and warm sensation on their lips that they couldn't move an inch. Seriously? They screamed in their heads when they finally realized that they accidentally kissed each other. Pushing the other away as soon as they noticed that they were crawling a few steps back to take some distance.

"T-that! That was dangerous!" Haru didn't know what to say and mumbled some incoherent words that Gokudera did not understand. "I… big shock! …Gokudera-kun…"

"Hey…" When at least one of them got a grip he stood up and slid towards Haru to help her up. "Did you get hurt?" He stuttered with a face as red as the clothing of Santa Claus avoiding her glance.

"U-um… no…" After she stared at him for a while with a blank expression on her face she finally snapped too. "Thank you…" She lifted her arm to grab his hand with cheeks that seemed to compete with the facial color of his'.

"No problem…" He supported her while she tried to stand on her own feet again by holding her hand and her waist. Seeing her being bashful like that was too cute. His heart thumped up to his ears making them also go red. "You… You mustn't be embarrassed about it… It was an accident…" He tried to cheer her up. Guessing her first kiss was taken by such a guy like him she must be quiet shocked and shaken.

"Y-yes…" There it is again. Somehow she felt that such a kindness came from him. Again he tried to cheer her up. And again he didn't blame her for being such an idiot. He was so sweet being like that making her feel her heart beat in every inch of her body. It beat so fast, so strong. That it seemed like it was about to explode. Hiding her face in her scarf again she secretly smiled happily. Not yet, Haru. Not yet.

* * *

hey guys..

I unfortunately couldnt get it done for Christmas ...

my days were just too full with Family stuff even the days after were full of Events

but i hope you don't mind reading a Christmas ff without Christmas ...

then... hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chap !

Mido


	3. Chapter 3

After the Vongola family spend their afternoon together on the ice skating ground they went to Tsuna's house which was since long ago the meeting point of everyone even at random times and occasions. Nana, Tsuna's mother, has prepared everything before everyone arrived. Like everywhere else there was the Christmas tree shining brightly in the living room. Candles and garlands also decorated the rooms and gave off a very festive mood. After she welcomed everyone Nana left the house in her fanciest clothing saying she has a date with Tsuna's father. The food was already prepared the only thing left to do was making the table and the girls were immediately at it. Then everyone sat together at the dining table and enjoyed Nana's best cooking.

Later in the evening they could see that the place under the tree was more and more filled with presents. Everyone secretly left one or a few packages there for someone. At nighttime they would distribute the presents and open them. In the meantime they talked with each other while eating the snacks that's been prepared and enjoying the Christmas music that was playing in the background. As Lambo and I-Pin were playing tag or rather Lambo chased I-Pin without her wanting it, they accidently pushed Haru onto Gokudera who could barely hold her and prevented them from falling to the ground.

"Watch out, you stupid cow! Stop that crap!" He shouted annoyed at the little cow boy. That stupid brat is already five now. He should sometime soon learn to behave or he will turn from a cow to the black sheep of the family. Wait no. Gokudera already knew the 10 years and 20 years later version of him. He will stay a cow boy no matter how much of a black sheep he was.

"Don't yell at him, Gokudera-kun." Haru said pinching the storm guardian in his cheek. Lambo is still a kid after all he shouldn't use bad words with kids or they will catch it like an illness.

"But it's his fault." Why would she always protect him? It annoyed him so much that he was always the one being yelled at though it was the other party's fault. Why would she always want to lecture him? He wasn't at fault at all.

"He's still a kid. You can't treat him like that and talk to him with a bad mouth! He should play as much as he likes." Haru explained with a sour look on her face. Gokudera is always like that. So stubborn and fierce. She thought.

"I-Pin obviously doesn't want him to chase her all the time. You're spoiling him too much. He needs to learn how to behave appropriately." The storm guardian argued. She's too dumb while being too full kindness and extremely stubborn. That's a bad combination.

"But you mustn't get so mad at him. Why are you always so grumpy, even when it's Christmas… can't you make an exception only for today?" Haru demanded. That day should be a special day for her and everyone she loved. Yet all they ever did was arguing about trivial matters.

"That's just some Christian Saints birthday. It doesn't involve our culture at all. But somehow it occupied our country like a parasite." Couldn't she just stop with that Christmas stuff? It was somehow super annoying.

"But still… it's a nice event… for friends and family… getting together and having fun and such!" Haru was desperate to convince him that those events weren't as bad as he thought. But somehow all he was saying crushed her confidence. Still she wouldn't want to give up. She wanted to see him smile at her at least once. Like the smile he showed when he was with Tsuna.

"Bullsh-" He was about to say. But Takeshi got ahead of him and shouted into their discussion.

"Now, stop fighting. Neither of you is wrong. But now that we're here together why don't we try to enjoy today?" He said putting his hands on their shoulders as he approached them.

"He's extremely right. We should have extremely much fun today!" Ryohei agreed.

"You're right, Takeshi-kun and Ryohei-kun… sorry Gokudera-kun… let's enjoy today whatever the occasion." Haru apologized smiling slightly that everyone could see that it was fake. She seemed so sad it made his heart ache. He didn't want to see that. He didn't want to cause that. What were they even arguing about? Was it really about Lambo? He felt that Lambo wasn't the real issue. No. Gokudera was frustrated. Thought she spend the day with him it seemed like she wasn't. Her head and heart's always somewhere above the clouds. Somewhere so far away that it felt like he could never reach it.

"…yeah… I'm sorry too…" He whispered wanting to disappear any moment. He felt awkward.

"Really? Oh my, our Christmas miracle has happened!" But Haru squealed with her usual voice again. When he looked at her face again. And was surprised that she seemed surprised. Her gloomy face lit up in the split of a second like nothing happened? Was that all he needed to make her happy? Being honest would be enough? But even if it sounded easy it was the most difficult for him. Someday he might be able to become more honest with everything. But at that moment it was too hard.

"I apologize when I'm also at fault. That's common sense not a miracle." She smiled at him. Really for him to apologize must be a miracle. Yeah, she was happy. Despite all the arguing she felt like they got slowly closer step by step. And slowly he will be able to open up to her. She wanted to know all of him. She wanted to see all his good and bad sides. She wanted to love them all. All of him. And he shall slowly come to love her too.

"Then shouldn't you apologize for all the times you called me a 'stupid woman'?" She mentioned by the way.

"No, I only call you stupid when you actually were stupid." He grinned slyly patting her head.

"You're really mean…" The brown haired girl pouted.

"Finally realized?" The storm guardian couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her for making such a sweet face.

"Now stop this cheesy flirting already! Kiss and make peace." Reborn suddenly said and grinned.

"We're not flirting! A-and… why should I kiss that stupid woman?!" Gokudera shouted out in surprise and got red around the cheeks.

"Look at where you're standing." Kyoko giggled pointing at a mistletoe above the heads of those two.

"Oh my…" Haru whispered and covered her mouth with her hands. That would be their second kiss ever both at the same day! Haru screamed in her head. Moving her hands from her mouth to her cheek. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter again and knew that she would turn all red. That's too embarrassing.

"Oh damn…" Gokudera said. That was a bad position they're standing at. Why did he have to kiss her now in front of Tsuna? She seemed totally unpleased with that. First she covered her mouth and now her cheeks. How should he interpret that? Obviously she didn't want that. "That's not part of our culture it's not necessary to kiss her just because of some weird twig."

"You're just spoiling the fun." Takeshi shouted at him causing the right-hand man to clench his fist ready to hit the baseball-idiot anytime.

"Gokudera-kun!" Haru noticed and grabbed his hand. "Stop arguing with me about trivial matters and give in to Christmas."

"Stu- …you!" Seeing the determined expression on her face relieved him. That meant she was fine with him kissing her in front of Tsuna right? Can he even have the slightest bit of hope that it's okay to think that she might come to love her? Can he go head on against Juudaime and fight for her? "Fine…" Away with those unnecessary thoughts and questions. It's too late now. His feelings grew stronger and stronger day by day until they couldn't be stopped anymore. No more consideration of other people's feelings. It was already unbearable. That moment the only one he wanted to make happy was himself. When Haru closed her eyes Gokudera's face was slowly approaching hers. The two of them more nervous that the other heard their hearts beating so fast wondering if the other could hear. They already shared an accidental kiss in the afternoon but this kiss would be more real. Not more real. This would be a real kiss, right? That might be their first real kiss. But Haru loves Tsuna. That thought suddenly crossed his mind and he paused. She wouldn't want him to kiss her, would she? Even though she said that. It's because if that damned twig that she accepted to kiss him. He closed his eyes. Only for a bit. Only one moment. A split of a second. He immediately pulled back after their lips briefly touched. Her lips were soft and warm. But no matter how nice they felt or how much he wanted his to touch hers he couldn't bring himself to do that without her wanting it too.

"That must be enough, right?" He whispered and went away. "I'm outside for a smoke." He explained without looking at anyone and disappeared.

"Geez. How often does he need to be reminded that smoking is no good." Haru sighed and sat down on the couch. Of course he didn't want to kiss her. He was against it. Yet she and the mistletoe forced that kiss on him. She suddenly felt awful. Should she apologize? Though his lips felt rough and cold but she still liked how it felt. The sensation of his lips she still felt it on hers. It's still lingering longing for more.

After a few minutes he came back and sat down beside her. "Sorry..." The two of them said at the same time not understanding why the other was also apologizing but they didn't dare to ask and couldn't. Kyoko rang a little bell with a red ribbon taking everyone's attention.

"We have something we want to say!" She declared and stood up together with Tsuna the two of them grinning shyly.

"Maybe a few of you might already know..." Tsuna started while scratching his reddened cheek in embarrassment. "Kyoko and I, we have started to go out for a while now..." He stuttered nervously awaiting the others reaction. After a few seconds of silence the first ones were to congratulate them.

"Congratulations you two!" Takeshi said with his big voice sounding totally surprised. "Finally you did it Tsuna!"

"That's extremely shocking!" Ryohei screamed out extremely loud patting Tsuna's shoulder. "I trust you so take extremely good care of her, okay?" Tsuna could only respond with light nodding as his face got redder and redder. After everyone else was giving them their blessings Haru came to give her friend a big hug. "Congratulations!" She said with her usual cheerfulness seeming perfectly normal. "I hope you two will be happy forever!" She wished for them and winked at Kyoko.

"Thank you so much Haru!" Kyoko laughed and winked back. "It means so much to me."

"Ha, don't flatter me! Next time's cake is your threat." She lightly punched her shoulder when the two of them were giggling.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera slowly approached his beloved boss feeling glad that Haru could act so normal. "Congratulations!" He said feeling happy but at the same time awkward. "I wish you good luck."

"Thank you Hayato." Tsuna grinned. "I thought you'd be the first one to jump at me after I had announced this. Are you fine?"

"Thanks for your concern." He fastly answered not wanting to worry his boss. "There's nothing for you to worry about! You know I just don't like these kinds of fests. I might be not in a good mood. Sorry to inconvenience you..."

"No not at all. We're friends. You can openly share your worries with everyone else I believe. We're family after all." The tenth Vongola boss said scratching his cheek shyly.

"You are right. Thank you very much..." He totally saw through him. Boss super intuition can tell that Gokudera's something to hide that bothered him. But no matter how much they could rely on each other. This is something he wanted to deal with himself. "I will deal with this issue myself. When the time comes I will consult everyone. But now it's my turn to fight." Even if it sounds evil. Now that Tsuna wasn't a thread anymore he could fight for Haru without any restrain. And Tsuna understood by the expression of his face.

"Okay, good luck then." The only one who could solve Hayato's problems was himself. Whatever the issue was he surely will win. He is a Vongola after all. "Then I will go back to where Kyoko is." Tsuna said and left. He felt that it'd be the best to leave him alone right now. And it probably was.

"Geez!" Seeing Haru grinning like normal while having a conversation with Kyoko and the others he felt really relieved. She's not just a stupid woman. Gokudera thought. Despite her being like this. She was strong and brave. After all she was the one he fell in love with. Knowing that he didn't need to worry too much he went outside again.

"Goku-chan!" When Haru saw him going outside again she followed him. It was just a few minutes ago that he smoked. He couldn't possibly smoke again. Stupid Bakadera.

"Why're you calling me like that, stupid woman?" He sat on a bench in Tsuna's garden observing the starry sky.

"I just felt like it." She answered and sat down beside him. She was relieved that he didn't smoke and also looked up to the view above them. "How nice! The sky is so clear." A happy feeling overcame her. Somehow it felt really romantic sitting here beside him though it was cold. She thought.

"Are you fine?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice while looking at her with calm and caring eyes.

"I'm a little cold but it's nothing. Why you ask?" She was pretty shocked to see him looking at her like this. How unusual. How strange. She really wondered what's gotten into him. Can she really hope that there was a chance? However she could or could not she was already hoping for so long. Hope is something that doesn't start when you fell like it and doesn't stop when you want it to stop. It's always there filling our thoughts with worries and anxiousness.

"Because of what they declared…Tsuna and Sasagawa…" He answered still watching her with those eyes that made her nervous as hell.

"No, not really." She answered. Could he think that she still loved Tsuna? That's not possible right? After all she hasn't been acting like that since one or two years. What if he still thinks that? Should she tell him? Would that be the right moment?

"Good. Then I'm relieved." He sighed and threw his coat over her shoulders.

"You actually worried about me? Another miracle has happened." She laughed. Again he surprised her. Was it because of Christmas? Are those Christmas miracles? Will tomorrow be the same as always like nothing happened? That day was special. She could clearly feel it.

"To tell the truth: Yeah, I was kinda worried." He leaned his back on the bench and looked up hoping the darkness would hide his embarrassed face.

"How generous of you. That's a high pleasure for me. I am truly thankful for your concern." She giggled while putting her arms into the coat.

"You should really be. That's something you can rarely get." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Right. I'll treasure this moment somewhere deep in my heart." She put her hands jokingly on her chest as if she was literally treasuring them in her heart.

"Stop that cheesy talk, it's giving me Goosebumps." He laughed and looked at her again with a smile that felt as warm as the sun.

"Why isn't that a nice way to speak? So polite, dreamy and lovely." She answered ironically barely holding her laugher.

"It's disgusting." They burst out as he said that and just laughed for a long time trying to say thing that they couldn't understand in that laugher. How nice. Haru thought. So he can smile and laugh like that even if it wasn't Tsuna with him. So he can act like that and joke like that. And they could hold a conversation without starting a discussion and then argue. This may be a magical Christmas moment. She wondered how long it would last.

"Hey Gokudera-kun, what do you wish for?" She asked after they finally calmed down again.

"For Christmas?" He asked back wondering why she would suddenly bring up such a topic.

"Well… generally." She answered staring at the sky again. Was it possible for her to see a shooting star today? There was so much to wish for but what she wished the most were requited feelings.

"I don't know… or rather… I wouldn't tell you." He answered scratching his cheek in embarrassment. What he wished for. He couldn't tell her, could he? Was it the right timing to take action? Or should he patiently wait until he surely knew?

"Why?" She got curious. It was something he wouldn't tell her. Why wouldn't he? What could it be? She was seriously curious wondering if she should finally take a step forward.

"It's embarrassing." She giggled when he said that.

"Oh, come on. Tell me your three wishes and I become a genie that will fulfill them for you." He hesitated at first but finally gave in. He couldn't refuse her wish.

"Fine. I wish for world peace." He said half ironically.

"Seriously?" She asked giggling again.

"I wish for everyone in the world to have enough food." He said while counting his wishes with his fingers.

"How generous." She commented still laughing.

"I wish that you'd call me by my first name already." He looked at her with serious eyes while his voice seemed to joke about it.

"That's one wish I can easily fulfill." She said disguising her voice that it sounded like those of an old man's.

"I wish that you'd stop loving Tsuna." He whispered half hoping she wouldn't hear half hoping she would. He sighed. Finally it's out. Even if she was kinda dumb and stupid even she would understand right? He got a little scared. Scared of her reaction. Scared of his rejection. But it seemed like the right thing to say for him and he definitely wouldn't ever regret being honest with her. Looking into her eyes they seemed as if they were sparkling. Brighter and prettier than the sky full of stars. She stared at him for a while with her mouth open wanting to say something but not knowing what.

"A genie can only fulfill three wishes per person." She finally said grabbing his cold hands while staring into his earnest eyes. He meant what he said, right? He didn't joke, right? This is not a dream, right? It didn't fell real at all. It was cold but she felt warm. So warm and ease that it seemed like a fantasy that she imagined in her head. She wanted to ask him so badly but she couldn't bring herself to ask a thing.

"Well, one wish may never come true." He whispered tightened his grip as if he didn't want to let her go anymore. Her warm hands. They seemed like they were his last hope. If he let them go he would lose her. He put her right hand on his chest and pulling her left hand closer to his face until his lips touched them.

"That might be true." This is real, right? She asked herself again. Is that really Gokudera Hayato? Self-proclaimed right hand man of Juudaime and storm guardian of Vongola. She heavily blushed when his caring glance met hers. It was too warm. She slept in her bed at home and when she woke up everything would reveal itself to be just a dream. If this was a dream she would never want to wake up again. This is to god to be real.

"What do you wish for?" He asked her putting her hands down again without letting them go.

"Let's see… I wish for rare animal races to not extinct." She stuttered averting his eyes. They made her too nervous that her mind went blank and she couldn't properly think anymore.

"Good idea." He chuckled. Now it's her turn. He wondered if she could possibly wish that Tsuna was hers. She wouldn't would she? She wasn't that kind of person. She would pretend to be happy for her friends though she wasn't happy at all. She would cry all alone somewhere while holding her feelings back and hiding them somewhere deep down in her heart. Would she let him stay by her side when she was crying?

"I wish that pollution would stop." She said while looking into the sky. Where's her shooting star? She asked herself. She felt that she really needed one now. If this was a dream. If this was her dream. She could easily make a shooting star come just by imagination, couldn't she? So where was her shooting star? When will it come?

"That might also stop global warming." He commented. Seeing her so restless and anxious. What was the cause for that? Is it the wrong thing he was doing? Should he stop? Was it okay for him to hope? To not give up hope? Even if it wasn't okay it will be okay. Now that he has come this far there's no way that he could stop. It's not possible. These strong feelings lingering within they couldn't be kept hidden anymore.

"I wish that you'd stop calling me 'stupid woman'." She said desperately still looking out for her shooting star. She wanted to finally hear her name come out of his mouth with his rough voice. She wanted to hear it in every tone and emotion possible. Day by day she wanted to hear how her name sounded in his voice.

"That I can do." He grinned. He should've stopped long ago. He knew she wasn't stupid. But it felt hard for him to say her name so casually. He wondered why. It was just a simple word that he couldn't say all the time. Though it was just a simple word there was more to it. He was sure. There was something hindering him. But he felt that from that moment on it was fine. Like a heavy weight was lifted from him. It's fine now.

"And last but not least…" She said slowly as if she was hardly thinking still waiting. And waiting. Until her eyes caught a bright sparkling shooting star. "I wish that this isn't a dream. I wish that it isn't a dream. I wish that this isn't a dream!" She screamed into the sky. Now that her shooting star finally appeared it felt even more unreal. But she wanted to believe. Today was a special day. It's fine now.

"Those were also four wishes." He laughed at her sudden outburst. What was that? He asked himself. It's not hopeless, right? But he could stop hoping already, right?

"One may never come true." She answered and smiled at him. It's alright now. The shooting star will fulfill her wish and she can finally ease down. "My heart's beating really fast and loudly. I feel excited and nervous."

"How come?" He asked though he already knew the answer and smiled back at her.

"I can still feel your kiss lingering on my lips. It's soft and warm. Despite your lips being so rough I want to touch them again." She answered resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're saying lots of embarrassing stuff, you know?" He let go of her and put his arms around her body feeling her arms embracing his back.

"Yeah…" She giggled into his ear. "I love you, Hayato-kun."

"M-me too… I love you, Haru. I seriously love you!" He almost screamed and held her tighter.

"I'm happy." Finally after all those years. Their feelings reached each other.

"Another miracle has happened." He laughed.

"So you do believe in miracles?" She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Since I knew you? Yeah…" He whispered and approached her face with his' until their lips touched.

* * *

Hey guys!

So this is the end of my Christmas ff, it was supposed to be finished on Christmas but i was busy with Christmas lol

well, at least the fist chap was published on Christmas eve

i hope you dont mind reading a Christmas ff even after Christmas and enjoy

thanks a lot for follow and favorites!

lots of love to you, mido


End file.
